


【KK】Light&Shadow 05

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 05

心动一直持续到剛洗完澡从浴室出来。

大少爷扭开门锁后就坐在浴室门口的软凳上不动了，撒娇耍赖非让光一抱他回床上。

光一将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，十分无奈地听令行事，觉得自己先从杀手降职为保镖，现在干脆变成保姆了。

“你刚刚说……你喜欢我？”把人放回床上，光一不得不再次确认这个事。

因为剛的喜欢，说得未免太痛快了点。

有些怪怪的。

“对啊。”剛抬头，上目线看着光一，回答得十分理所当然，神情坦荡荡，“我看你也挺喜欢我的。”

“你从哪看出来的？”

“跟我上床难道不爽？”

“当然不是！”

“那你喜欢和我做爱吗？”

“……喜欢。”

“这不就结了？”剛击掌，双手一摊。

“什么结了？”光一一头雾水。

“你跟我上床很爽，说明你喜欢我，我正好也喜欢你这种聪明不矫情的，这有什么难懂的吗？难道你不喜欢喝酒，我不喜欢做爱吗？”剛用一种“你是不是傻”的神情看着光一。

“我当然喜欢喝酒……这跟咱们现在讨论的问题有什么关系么？”

“咱们不是在讨论喜欢的问题吗？我说错了？世界上喜欢不就一种吗？”剛睁大了眼睛，似乎觉得光一的脑回路实在是有问题。

……果然。

就知道你说的这个“喜欢”，跟猫喜欢抓鸟，狗喜欢吃肉是一样的。

光一的那点心动，还没达到平均热度呢，就被泼了一盆大凉水。

阿嚏。

我错了。我真的错了。

堂本剛才不是什么小熊猫。

他是一只牙尖爪利的小野猫才对！

浴室里，光一站在全身镜面前查看自己被挠成渔网的后背和肩膀上脖子侧面过了一夜还没消的牙印，欲哭无泪。

光一也知道自己昨天晚上八成是过分了些，可是这，这这这报复得也忒及时忒狠了吧！

沐浴露抹在身上，针扎似的疼，光一边洗澡边龇牙咧嘴。

腰间围了一条浴巾，赤裸着上半身走出浴室，就看见剛趴在床上，手里攥着一管药膏。

“光一你来给我上药吧，后面很疼呢……然后我也给你抹药好不好？”又圆又湿漉漉的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，让光一怎么也找不出拒绝的理由。

我明白了。

你就是魔鬼中的天使，所以送我事后的礼物，就是巴掌接着甜枣。

堂本光一，福灵心至。

“你若是拒绝，”见光一半天没动，剛不乐意了，“我就把你锁进我家后面的地下室里，至少有20只野猫住在那儿。”

撒旦啊，饶了我吧！

“我给你上药，这就给你上！”光一后背上的汗毛都竖了起来，动作跟按了快进似的在找药。

他猫毛过敏。

以前也养过，最终败给了鼻涕眼泪头痛和没完没了的喷嚏，只能将养了三个月的小可爱给送人了。

20只猫……你这是想让我死啊大少爷……

温热的手掌在后背游走，带着薄茧的指腹将清凉的药膏揉进皮肤，连令人羞耻的地方都没有漏掉，那里不再火辣辣地痛，很快，剛就舒服得直哼唧。

“手法真是不赖啊光一……决定了，不把你关地下室了，以后喂猫的工作就交给你了，一天两次。”

剛话音刚落，屁股蛋上就蓦地一凉。

光一手抖，把药膏给挤多了。

始作俑者将嗤笑给闷进了枕头里，一点都没让对方察觉到。

考虑到自己目前的身体状况，剛倒是老老实实地依着自己之前说好的，将光一后背上那些激情留下的产物都一一处理好，然后就把人给打发了。

“我饿了，你去给我找吃的。”

“想吃什么？”

“涮涮锅，hotcake，冰淇淋可丽饼……”剛趴在床上，掰着手指头一个一个念叨。

“……这些好像都是适合直接去店里吃的吧？”光一边穿衣服边听对方点菜，最后实在忍不住说了一句。

吐槽也是为了掩饰尴尬——昨天晚上他把衬衫的扣子给扯掉了好几颗，只好拜托别针履行纽扣的职能了。

但怎么看怎么别扭，任命地穿上西装外套，也没法再去管外面的大太阳可以融化人类。

“那好吧，就吃涮涮锅好了，我要味道跟店里面一样的。”听了光一的话，剛将手指头一收，煞有介事地点了点头。

“不再考虑一下？”光一垂死挣扎。

“不！赶紧的！我要饿死了！再废话扔你去喂猫！”

大少爷斩钉截铁，语气十分危险地截断了扯皮。

光一于是垂头丧气地出了门，半分钟以后就折了回来。

“又怎么了？”剛已经很不耐烦了。

“钱。卡。”光一朝他一伸手，言简意赅。

“哦。”抬手指了指像团肠子一样堆在地毯上的深色七分裤，剛甚至视线都没放在裤子上，摆出一副“你自个儿翻去吧”的架势，专心玩起了手机。

心里嘀咕着“您对我可真放心”，光一拣裤子翻兜，掏出门卡和几张钞票，就转身离开了套房。

半小时后，神通广大的保镖，让难伺候的大少爷如愿吃上了跟店里味道一样的涮涮锅。

其过程不便赘述，而结果就是，吃得满意的剛，像奖励小猫似的揉了揉光一的脑袋，边揉边觉得手掌下的头发像是布偶猫柔软的长毛。

揉了一会儿才依依不舍地收回手，马上就听见了来自空荡腹腔的轰鸣。

本来就被揉脑袋揉得十分不好意思，这下光一连耳朵尖都红了。

“……你没吃饭？”剛语气迟疑。

“嗯……嗯嗯。”光一躲开对方的魔掌，胡乱点头，火速收拾了茶几上的这一片狼藉，在“我去还锅”的告知声中，落荒而逃。

甚至忘了先理顺自己乱糟糟的头发。

剛盯着那个背影，脑子里一直在转同一个念头——

这家伙，我怎么才发现他傻萌傻萌的？

当光一带着一身拉面的味道去而复返，剛已经把衣服给穿好了。

不再是那一套花花绿绿，而是深灰色的休闲西装，白色T恤，以及一条黑色牛仔裤。

长发也梳成了一个靠近脖颈的丸子头。

跟昨天相比，气质反差巨大。

斯文而禁欲。

但都该死的漂亮。

光一那被泼了大凉水的心脏，又悄悄活分了起来。

不过，他也没想去告个白什么的，暂且不论两个人现在特殊的上下级关系，也忽略剛嘴里的那个“喜欢”跟平常意义上的喜欢到底相差有多大，就单单是光一这个杀手的职业，就让他打消了建立稳定情侣关系的念头。

也许因为从小就是孤儿的缘故，院长告诉光一，他是元旦那天出生后就被人丢在医院里的，这让光一笃定，自己是没有做好安全措施的意外产物，也因此，让他对感情和亲密的恋人关系，都有一种近乎固执的责任感。

心动很有可能是多巴胺和肾上腺素共同作用的结果，这和维持长久的恋人关系，是两回事，他自诩分得清。

光一曾经喜欢过女孩子，也被女孩子表白过，每一段感情都短暂而不愉快。

女孩抱怨光一是感情上的吝啬鬼，守旧的老头子，即使喜欢也抱着谨慎怀疑的态度好像第二天两个人就会分手，即使精虫上脑不带套也宁可去浴室冲凉都不会直接上垒。

热辣而放荡的年轻姑娘因此十分不满，有过几次这种事，就果断地提出了分手，转而去纠缠别的男人。

他从来没解释过自己这样做的原因，没必要。

不过是不想让自己的命运，在另一个无辜的孩子身上重演罢了。

光一不想，不愿意，也没信心去维持一段稳定的、长久的恋爱关系。

三年时间，三个女朋友，每个交往都没超过两个月，二十三岁第三个女友分手，自此以后，光一偶尔出入红灯区，再也没谈过恋爱。

女人都太麻烦了，还是匕首、枪管和威士忌简单又令人愉悦。

所以，就算是剛给他打开了新世界的大门，让光一意识到，自己其实对男人也可以，他也并没有什么本质性的改变。

心动就心动了呗，既然不用担心怀孕问题，两个人在床上也算得上是愉快，那就当一对炮友，谁也不用为谁负责任，何乐而不为呢。

光一有九成以上的把握，剛也是这么想的。

就凭那句“堂本光一，我喜欢你。”

一套新的黑西装加上衬衫被戳在了光一的鼻子底下。

“你也换一套，就这么穿出去 ，也太丢人了点。”剛十分嫌弃地上下打量光一，停留在他衬衫上的时间，尤其的长。

还不都是你下在杯子里那该死的药搞出来的！

剛的隐晦提醒让光一顿时觉得超级尴尬，有种被当众揭短的恼羞成怒。

虽然在场者只有他们两个，再加上一个拿衣服过来的店员而已。

店员留下打扫房间，剛带着已经穿戴整齐的光一，刷卡下楼。

昨天在豪华包间里high上天的某个男人，店里的一个妆容比女人还浓的牛郎，堂本组的大公子剛，以及剛的保镖兼助理光一，这奇怪的四人组合，正坐在二楼的某一个小包间里，喝下午茶。

牛郎店本来除了酒就不卖其他喝的，也不许喝别的，剛就公然行使老板的特殊权利，差遣店员去买了四杯咖啡带回来。

大少爷的理由很充分，谈正事的时候，最好不要在酒桌子上，他是店里的常客，这个后门还是可以开的。

这套胡扯姑且是骗过了对面的地中海油腻大叔，他也没去想剛能被开后门的第二个可能性，而是略有不满地瞪着光一，开口就挑毛病。

“我说堂本桑啊，咱俩谈生意，你身边的这个是干嘛的呢？”

那我跟你说正经的，你带个鸭子坐在这儿，难道是想待会儿给你口一下吗？！

剛强忍着没翻白眼，吐槽也放在心里，语气十分温和，就仿佛听不出来对方语气里的冒犯似的。

“您身边的小可乐干嘛，我身边的这个，就干嘛啊。”

大少爷笑眯眯地瞟了那人妖一眼，被点了名字的牛郎，则被这凉飕飕的一眼给吓得整个人都缩小了一圈，连在地中海裤裆里掏啊掏的手，都悄无声息地缩了出来。

“要不然，我还是出去吧，叔叔~”牛郎每一句话都像是在撒娇，听得剛鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，暗骂果然是上不得台面的东西，怪不得评头牌的时候，从来都没有他。

“算了算了，你留下，他也留下，反正也不是什么机密的生意。”地中海被这么一撒娇，果然不耐烦地妥协了，不再提让光一出去的话。

光一则眼观鼻，鼻观心，将全部的注意力都放在了面前的一次性咖啡杯上，关上耳朵装聋子。

心里其实也挺纳闷，为什么剛即使给他安上了个被操屁眼的名头，也非得把他留下来？天地良心，他对剛想谈什么生意，半点兴趣皆无。

“那么，藤木桑，既然咱们愉快地达成共识了，接下来，也愉快地谈合作吧？”剛上身前倾，手指交叉放在桌子上，摆出了一个诚意十足的姿态。

“呵，合作愉快，鄙人求之不得。”藤木端起咖啡抿了一口。

生意谈得很顺利，非常顺利，一个小时后，藤木就带着剛和光一来参观他答应租给剛的场所了。

那个“小可乐”被送去了藤木家，作为生意谈成的礼物。

甲乙双方都很满意，只有光一觉得大少爷真是有钱就任性。

无论他对生意有多一窍不通，用一个亿在港区租个一千平米的场地二十天，即使是高级会馆，花得也太多了吧？

还是为了办画展，给刚毕业的学生们办画展！在光一看来，还不如打水漂或者当柴烧呢，起码打水漂能听个响，当柴烧能烤个火。

啧，一天一平米租金五千，白金汉宫都能租下来了！

“哎呀累死了！”没骨头一样地瘫在后座上，剛哼哼唧唧。

光一实在忍不住，抬头从后视镜瞥了剛一眼，满脸都是“你他妈在逗我”的表情。

在包间坐了不到一个小时，来场馆走了半个小时，加路上浪费的时间，总共才花了两个小时，你现在告诉我你“累死了”？

“坐着屁股疼，站着腰疼，有什么问题吗？”大少爷眼睛一瞪，意有所指，理直气壮。

“……没问题。”

一点问题都没有！

始作俑者只能选择接着这兜头而来的控诉，心里给了自己一嘴巴，叫你瞎看，叫你多话。

“呐，光一，咱们吃饭去吧？”剛挪过来，趴到小窗口那里，说话间喷吐的温热气息搔得光一后脖子痒痒的。

“啊……你这么快就饿啦？”光一莫名被熏红了耳朵，下意识得问了一句。

“准确地说，是我想吃hotcake的胃饿了。”剛轻笑一声，那轻笑和接下来的话，就像是软绵绵的小爪子，不轻不重地拍在了他不断跳动的心脏上。

仿佛翎毛拂过脸颊，微风吹皱湖面，似乎留下了些什么，又是那么的了无痕迹。

等光一回过神来的时候，他已经按照剛的指示，将车停在那家有名甜品店附近的停车场里了。

哼唧着腰疼屁股疼的人，也动作利落地拉开车门，准备窜下车去。

看来美食是良药，可以治愈一切纵欲过度留下的酸痛。

甜品店里，剛举着叉子对盘子里新出炉的hotcake大快朵颐，光一则面对着剛给他点的这份红豆大福愁眉苦脸，只肯喝手边的黑咖啡。

“肿么惹？”剛塞了一嘴的东西，说话含含糊糊的。

“我不吃红豆……”光一整张脸都垮了下来，嫌弃得不行。

“我好心请你吃甜品你居然这样！”大少爷十分不满，相当不耐烦的样子，“挑三拣四谁给你惯的这毛病！不吃拉倒！红豆给我，你吃皮总行了吧？”

剛恶声恶气地，夺过光一的盘子挖出红豆馅，将破破烂烂的糯米皮剩下，又往他盘子里拨了几块草莓又推回去，“我吃不下了！你不许给我剩！”

凶巴巴的剛，色厉内荏的剛，好可爱的剛。

就像他小时候在孤儿院里照顾的那个小弟弟一样，最初的心动之后，大概就转换成了类似的喜欢。

想当弟弟宠着。

“对了剛，你多大来着？”光一这么想着，也就这么问了，他吃着剛给他剩在盘子里的东西，毫无芥蒂的模样。

“28啊，我是春天出生的，你呢？”剛有些奇怪光一突如其来的提问，不过看在光一不嫌弃他剩下的大福皮的面子上，还是答了。

“我跟你同岁，我的生日在元旦。”光一心中一喜，剛真的比他小，虽然只小了……

“那我们正好差了100天！”剛算了算，兴致勃勃。

……好吧，你是我小了100天的弟弟。

大少爷丝毫不知道自己已经从光一的炮友变为了弟弟，虽然这并不影响他们以后的滚床单，还多了那么点伪骨科的情趣在里头。

“100天”彻底打开了剛的话匣子，他拽着光一，叽叽喳喳聊了好长时间，顺带欣赏对方无奈又纵容的模样。

一周以后，画展正式开张。

跟在剛身边，听他给贵宾们介绍画作和布景，光一才知道，原来这个画展已经准备了半年多的时间了，万事俱备，只差场地，所以才能在场地定下来之后，就迅速开展。

画展为期一个月，剛一改混吃等死的懒散派头，隔三差五就出现在画展现场，笑容满面，迎来送往，一副再标准不过的公子哥画商派头。

剛没跟光一提过自己手下的产业，光一也就理所当然地认为，剛在做的能称得上正经事的营生，就是办办画展，卖卖画。画画也算是他的兴趣，闲暇之时涂上两笔，此次展览中也有一副剛以前的作品。

光一看不懂画，只是觉得又红又蓝的极富冲击力。

画展接近尾声的时候，财务大臣的秘书来了。

他来看自己儿子的画。

要不是剛被带着介绍给财务大臣秘书，打死光一都想不到，那个腼腆内向见了剛就“剛哥”长，“剛哥”短的年轻人，那个叫“杰西”的男孩，有这样的家世背景。

难道这就是身为二世祖的便利吗？即使是黑道二世祖？

光一想了半天，也没想明白。

画展顺利结束，其中以杰西的画卖了最高价，那孩子激动得脸都红了，非要请剛吃饭，盛情难却，剛只好赴约。

饭后，剛一个电话喊来冈田准一，给光一放了假。

光一见亲信在此，没他什么事了，就痛快地转身走人。

太久没在烟雾缭绕的酒吧里喝上一杯了，想得他抓心挠肝，今天终于可以过瘾，打听到剛晚上也不回家住，光一果断决定，今晚上，就在酒吧过夜了。

他有一肚子的话要和酒吧老板兼好友说。

“酒保，再来一盎司占边波本。”光一装模作样地举起一根手指，后脑勺马上就被拍了一下。

“跟谁装呢！”梳着大背头的长濑智也眼睛一瞪，长手长脚大高个，再加上鼻子底下的小胡子，一看就是个不好惹的主，偏偏光一斜着眼看他，挑衅得很。

“那我叫你什么？智也babe？”

“叫老子老板！”

“这杯酒和下杯酒给我免单我就叫。”

“滚！你他妈也不数数，你在我这赊了多少杯酒了？！”

“也就那么二三四五六七十杯……吧？”

“算了你还是别数了……”光一的话让长濑哭笑不得，“怎么样啊这一个月？说说你的保姆心得呗？”

“保姆？我跟你说啊babe，见面第一天，我这个老板就……”

光一向好友大吐苦水，语气里带着他自己都没察觉的纵容和宠溺。

“您的莫吉托。”服务生上了鸡尾酒，就贴心地关上包间门离开了。

剛含着习惯脸颊一瘪，接着撇撇嘴，“甘蔗汁放少了。”

“那我让他们给你换一杯？”冈田准一坐在剛对面，喝了一口杯中的伏特加，提议道。

“算啦，怪麻烦的。”剛摆摆手，往嘴里扔了一颗桌子上放的糖果聊以慰藉。

“最近好么？”

“好得很呢，就是有些忙。”剛又喝了一口鸡尾酒。

“画展？”

“没，忙着逗猫。”像是想到了什么，剛笑了一下。

“听说你这一个月，不论干什么都带着那个光一？”冈田被剛的话搞得有点懵，索性转移了话题。 

“是啊。”

“连见财务大臣秘书的时候也是？”

“嗯。”

“这样真的没问题吗？你有没有想过，他如果不是你的人，那你怎么办？”

冈田非常担忧，现在已经越来越接近关键时刻了，最忌讳横生枝节，这个不清楚底细的光一，在冈田看来，就是变数中的变数。

“那就把他变成我的人。”

剛点燃了一根烟，在缭绕的轻雾里，笑得妖娆而妩媚。

——TBC


End file.
